stanislaw_lemfandomcom-20200213-history
Federation
The Federation is an organisation in the Novel of Stanislaw Lem, named Memoirs found in a bathtub. During the time before the Papyralysis, the Federation was the main antagonistic force of the United States and their propagated Ideology of Capitalism. Due to chronic shortages of even the most essential goods during economic booms, their numbers swelled, only to be crushed under the ruthless hand of the thought police. However, then they went deeper and penetrated the inner centers of power with their sheer might of controlling the atmosphere by pretending to be able to more much more devious maneouvers than the United States. They particularly excelled in riding techniques and a modern form of barbarism, where goods as a means to fill ones live are frowned upon and instead physical contact as a means of communication and food is a currency as well as warmth. Due to the sheer number of followers of those basic instincts, in times of cold they drew many followers. More so as the Papyralysis hit, but even before that there was the inevitable outcry of the masses being made jobless by machines, and squeezed out and exploited when machines could not make the job better or cheaper. While the numbers of people doubled within the 500 years from the invention of the steam engine to the laser the number of people doubled. At the same time about 60% of the biosphere of the planet earth got either destroyed, maimed, polluted or several times damagingly incursed by human technological activity. While the ideology of capitalism propagated technological advancement as an logical outcome of the reasonable activity of producing growth, the federation held up that technologies were always double edged and their increased consumption of resources in preparing producing, using and sometimes even storing the remains of the goods produced by technology produces not a feasible base for a prolonged existence on earth. The federation, realizing this and overwhelming diferent ideologies and their political party and industrial systems by enlightenment in terms of human fallacy. The reasoning that reasonable acting at times produced undesirable results and hence would have to be inevitably lead to failure, first local and then in waves wider and wider circles throwing, like a pebble thrown into a lake. For a helicopter that contains one million moving parts, there would be no way to ensure that there is not more than one broken piece. And even that will eventually get another, until the redundancy of the system is exhausted (as was seen when the United States reduced their interventionism before the rise of the federation) and another failed part is added to the sum of its parts. At one critical point the function of one part will be impaired and leading to the faster degradiation of yet another part, until, after waves of failure and fixing, a wave is forming in different parts of the mechanism, amplifying itself and forming a cascade that could lead to wider spread failure. This system, so helpless in the face of such challenges, resorted to suppression of dissent and subversion of consent. It eventually got around even the most rational mind.